There's Nothing Wrong With Best Friends Falling In Love
by DragonHalf
Summary: You and Ciel meet during a case, it was your typical murder love story, some man killed his wife to get with another. You were a relative of the Queen's, she decided to send you, because you had this 6th sense to know when others were not being truthful, and you had a connection with animals. From that day on, the two of you became inseparable. Will Love Blossom? CielXReader
1. Intro

**~There's Nothing Wrong With Best Friends Falling In Love~**

* * *

_This is a CielXReader Story, my friend really wanted one, so I hope you guys enjoy!~ Don't kill me if you don't like the story, and I unfortunately don't own Black Butler, but whatever, hope everyone has fun reading~_

* * *

"Checkmate." You said knocking over the highest chess piece. You sat there with triumph written over over your face.

Ciel just stared at you, how where you the only one ever to beat him at chess? He knew you could be an airhead sometimes, you were the usual dreamer type but you had this immense sense of creative and uniqueness. "Again."

You stared at Ciel, he wanted to play again? You smirked, he hated, no he _loathed_ it whenever you beat him at chess, but you shook your head. "Sorry Ciel, I have some important business to attend to~." You say and started to walk out.

"What? Business? You? You don't work, you're piratically a free loader!" You heard him yell from his study, you giggled. He was somewhat right, you had no business to attend to actually, you were just going to hang out in the gardens and draw. You were a very talented artist, and you were also the talented business woman too.

_"_Lady ______."_ You heard Sebastian. You turned and saw him holding your sketchbook and a few pencils. You ran up to him with a smile.

"Thank you Sebastian, you saved me from having another clutz attack." You said laughing, you were such a clutz, you'd trip over anything and everything. "Anyways, is Charlotte coming soon?" You asked.

"She said she'd arrive during the evening." He told you, and you nodded.

"Thanks again!~" You said and went to the gardens. You loved Ciel's gardens, they always reminded you of you and your parents. Your parents suffered the same fate as Ciel's. They were murdered in a fire, you were almost murdered too, but luckily Charlotte saved you in time. You saw her as your wonderful older sister that you always wished you had.

"Hello Lady_____!" Finny said running up to you. You waved to him and sat down. "Are you here to draw again?" He asked and you nodded. Then you and Finny heard thunder. "Lady ____**_**_**,** _we must go in, it may rain." He said, you nodded.

_'Please let Charlotte be safe.'_ You thought.

❤~X~❤

It did end up raining, no_-_-pouring throughout the rest of the day. You sighed, there was a particular rose you wanted to draw, but now you couldn't. You then felt someone behind you and turned. "Oh, hey Sebastian." You asked.

He looked at you and smiled. He was quite rather fond of you, which even surprised himself. He liked many things about you, especially that you didn't always demand to have parties or balls or break his Lord's rings. "My Lady, why such a sad sour look?" He asked.

"Well, um I wanted to draw that 'thing' I planted." You said, you planted your special rose in Ciel's garden, and Ciel being the grump he was, would've yelled at you if he knew.

"It wouldn't be this would it M'lady?" He said and then he revealed a ocean blue rose, the rose you planted. The one that reminded you Ciel's ocean blue eye.

You smiled and thanked Sebastian, and started to get ready on your little project for Ciel. "I hope he likes it~." You said sitting in the library creating your masterpiece for Ciel. You were certain that he'd love it and keep it!

**~Meanwhile~**

"Ah, more unnecessary work." Ciel muttered to himself. He had a lot of paperwork, as you told him, he just do it in parts, but Ciel was stubborn and preferred finishing all his paperwork in a day's time.

**Knock Knock**

"Come in." Ciel said.

"Young Lord, it is time for a mid lunch." Sebastian said.

That made Ciel raise a brow and look at Sebastian, they had lunch sometime earlier, so what was this 'mid lunch'? "What is the meaning of this Sebastian?" He growled, he didn't wish to be annoyed.

"Lady _____ has_ requested _you come to her mid lunch, she said she was not going to take 'no' for an answer Young Lord. I do highly suggest you attend, or else Lady _____won't start let you work." He said.

Ciel nodded, he reminded what you did last time. You hid all his paperwork from him, even when Sebastian was ordered to find them, he wasn't able to until you came to a compromise with him, what kind of butler would Sebastian would be if he couldn't compromise with a clever, devious, witty, dangerous, fun loving girl, hm?

* * *

_**Hope you gals enjoy! It was interesting writing this chappy, I've so far only seen like the first 22 episodes, so criticize all you like and comment too! Thanks! This will also be on .**_


	2. Mid-Lunch Disaster

**~There's Nothing Wrong With Best Friends Falling In Love~**

* * *

_This is a CielXReader Story, my friend really wanted one, so I hope you guys enjoy!~ Don't kill me if you don't like the story, and I unfortunately don't own Black Butler, but whatever, hope everyone has fun reading~_

* * *

**~Mid Lunch Disaster~**

"Hurry everyone!" You told the others, you had organized a mid-lunch, you knew it sounded ridiculous, but it was the only way to get Ciel away from his paperwork. "Careful Mey-Rin." You knew how clumsy the sweet maid could get sometimes.

"I will!" Mey-Rin said with the plates and other kitchenware.

"Is everything ready?" You heard Sebastian say as he entered the dining room. You nodded, you were quite excited, hopefully this wouldn't be a disaster like everything else ended up being. "My, what marvelous types of food." Sebastian said eyeing all the new dishes he had never seen before.

"Lady ____**_** and Baldroy made them! Aren't they mouthwatering!" Mey-Rin said answering Sebastian's question, it made you blush slightly. Sebastian smiled, perhaps he should appoint you head chef instead of Baldroy.

"A-anyways, look who I found outside!" You said in excitement. "They were being chased by these really annoying and idiotic boys!" You said and showed Sebastian the creatures you found. You found a sweet little black kitten with a white spot on its left eye, and a adorable little brown and gray ferret.

"There are exquisite, such fine creatures for such a fine lady." He said, and winked at you. You smiled, and your blush darkened a bit. Sometimes you wished Ciel was charming as his butler was.

"Sebastian!" You heard Ciel call, you smiled, and told everyone to hide, you decided to surprise Ciel. "Sebastian!" He called once more, you stifled a laugh. Ciel would get angry soon, and boy was it hilarious when he got angry. "Sebastian!**!**" He came into the dining room, and stopped, food? Why was food left unattended? He also wondered where you were, you were the one who had arranged this whole 'mid-lunch'.

"Meow." The cat you named Twilight purred and rubbed against Ciel's leg. Ciel's face widened and he started to shit, you forgot about stupid allergies! Then the ferret, Marshmallow jumped on Ciel's shoulder, it too had taken a liking to Ciel. Ciel started to freak out, it was actually really funny, but oh no.

"SEBASTIAN! I ORDER YOU TO GET RID OF THESE FILTHY CREATURES! GET RID OF THEM!" He shouted in anger. You had a feeling that Ciel wanted your new friends dead, so you ran into the dining room and took off Ciel.

"I-I'm so sorry Ciel!" You said, hoping he wouldn't explode. "C...Ciel..?" You said, you went closer to him, you were about to touch his face, until he slapped it away and looked at you with fury in his eyes.

"(Your Name in Caps)! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? LOOK AT WHAT THOSE MONGRELS DID!" He said pointing to his ruined clothing. "YOU JUST HAD TO HAVE THIS MID-LUNCH, YOU KNOW I AM A BUSY PERSON! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR CHILDISH GAMES!" He screamed at you. You just merely looked at him, you were used to people yelling at you. "AND WHO SAID YOU BRING IN THESE FILTHY CREATURES IN MY HOUSE?!" He roared.

You just looked at him. "They are not filthy creatures, if they were, I would be just as filthy." You said, Ciel was about to speak again, but you beat it to him. "Also, what I planned, I don't think it's childish. I wanted...I wanted to see you smile." You said promptly and left with your new furry creatures. Tears rolled down from your beautiful orbs, Ciel didn't see, your back was toward him. Twilight and Marshmallow, sensed your sadness, and both rubbed their faces against your's.

.

.

"Young Lord, that was completely and utterly rude of you." Sebastian said as a matter of factly.

"Shut up Demon." He hissed at Sebastian.

Sebastian shook his head. "Lady ____**___**meant well. She made all your favorite dishes to congratulate the big news.." That sparked Ciel's interest.

"News? What news?" He asked, but Sebastian didn't answer him. "Fine then, I will ask _**_** then."

"Young Lord..." Sebastian started, and Ciel stopped. "I do not recommend you going up to her room..."

Ciel raised a brow, what did his butler mean? It's not like you were going to barricade the room or something right..? You were always on the unpredictable side, but still. How hard would it get you to speak?

"She will most certainly throw knives first, and then glass, and then some forks and possibly spoons, and then books." Sebastian told him, you kept those objects around just in case there was a murderer or a rapist or who know what else.

"Don't be ridiculous Sebastian.." Ciel, and left. He just hoped Sebastian was wrong, hopefully VERY WRONG. He went up to your room, and knocked a few times, and then a few more times, and a few more times...He kept on knocking until he decided to call Sebastian..."Sebastian!" He called, but no Sebastian appeared, how odd.

.

.

"G-go away!" He heard you say, it sounded like you were crying, but also mad too. You were always the peculiar type of girl.

.

.

"___**_**,_open the door now." Ciel started off calmly, he waited for a few minutes. "___..._" You were really trying his patience now, he started to fish around for something in his pocket, after a minute or so, he found what he was looking for. A KEY. It opened every door in the house, he opened your room and...and he most certainly was not prepared for what happened.

You threw a knife at Ciel, luckily for him it was a butter knife, it could cause damage too, but it couldn't cause damage as other knives could. "I said go away!" You growled, you were really angry with Ciel, you wanted to surprise, but instead, he insulted your new friends and you.

"_**_**_,don't throw anything else.." He warned...Damn, Sebastian, that demon was right.

"Oh, I will." You said back, you were feeling a little resilient today. You were so angry with him, you really wanted to give him something special for all his hard work, and she had such good news to tell him, but noo, that just didn't want to happen. Also, how dare he call it childish! What rubbish.

"___**_**_, Seba-" Ciel started but you stopped.

"Childish you say? Mongrels they are?" You said repeating the same words he used earlier, tears were flowing out of your beautiful (e/c) orbs. "Fine then, we'll leave after Charlotte gets here."

Ciel had looked at you with wide eyes, he couldn't believe what you said. What had gotten into you? "Wait what?!" Ciel had grown to the thought of you always sticking around his estate, he, himself didn't know why.

"Lady _**_**_! I'm here!~" That was the voice of Charlotte, Ciel's eye widened as you past roughly and went downstairs. It was difficult for him to even have to think that you were leaving him..

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed! You can request scenarios too and please comment!_


	3. The Revealed News

**~There's Nothing Wrong With Best Friends Falling In Love~**

* * *

_This is a CielXReader Story, my friend really wanted one, so I hope you guys enjoy!~ Don't kill me if you don't like the story, and I unfortunately don't own Black Butler, but whatever, hope everyone has fun reading~_

* * *

Charlotte had arrived, you hugged her as tight as you could. She smiled, and petted your head.

"My, what is that delicious fragrance in the air?~" Charlotte asked, and tried waving the smell more to her, it was heavenly.

Lady [f/n] made them, quite delectable they are." Sebastian said, and winked at you. You had done more than a fantabulous job.

You blushed lightly and nodded.."So Ch-" You were interrupted by dear Charlotte.

"My, what are you all waiting for? Let us dig in, shall we?" She said with a mischievous and shimmering smile. She grabbed your hand, and st you down at the sat..You felt quite awkward, your seat was RIGHT NEXT TO Ciel's... "My, are these all Lord Ciel's favorites? Oh, my sweet girl is so talented!~" She purred.

Once everyone settled down, Ciel tried making eye contact with you, but..you refused to look up. You only looked at your food, it seemed even more fascinating than Ciel did...

Charlotte walked over to you and slipped a little something into your pocket, you decided to check it out later.

"(F/n)..." Ciel started.."Sebastian says you have news.."

You nodded weakly, and then heard Charlotte gasp. "You still have not shared the good news?!"

Your head instantly shot up, and tried to tell her to get off the subject, Ciel would just be even more angry that you kept this little secret to yourself. He'd probably murder you and stash your body under the floor, in the ballroom, under the chandelier...

"Do tell." Ciel said in a taunting like manner.

You looked at him and glared at him, he was being such a jerk face to you. "Well..." You started and fiddled with your fingers. "Her majesty...wishes to reward Ciel..for all his had work...So, she has decided to arrange a trip to Italy..for him..all expense free trip..."

Ciel looked at you with wide eyes, it was quite a shock, he couldn't believe her highness would do this.."H-how..? And w-why..?"

"Well, there's a catch, actually. The King of Italy says there is a mysterious murder running around and killing women, children, and men." You finished off.

Ciel nodded, he had a feeling there was a catch, the Queen was nice, but NEVER this nice..He might as well take up the job anyways..He looked back at you, the two of you made eye contact and held it until Charlotte interrupted.

"How wonderful! Lady (F/n) is very well acquainted and related to the Royal Family of Italy." Charlotte said, and it made you feel a little uncomfortable..well because Ciel was staring at you with his beautiful eye wide. "We should go with them right, Lady (f/n)."

"..._..._" You stared at her, how could she even think that?! Oh wait, you hadn't gotten a chance to tell her what happen..."...Maybe..." You said, and then promptly got up, and started to walk to your room to pack up your things.

They watched you leave, and Charlotte sensed something problem with you, she always could sense your emotions, and easily guess what was bothering. She got up and followed you to your room.

Knock Knock

"(F/N), are you ok sweetie?" She whispered towards the door.

You didn't reply, you were very hurt by Ciel's word. "..No..." You muttered.

Charlotte opened the door, and saw you sitting on the bed, she smiled and shook her head. She down next to you. "So, what is the matter my 17 yr old?" She asked you.

You looked at her and sighed. "Ciel yelled at me and my new friends." You said simply, and whistled for them to come out to reveal themselves to Charlotte.

They came out, and instantly liked Charlotte, they jumped on her and started to lick her face. "My, how wonderful they are.~"

You nodded and petted their furs along with Charlotte."...And I told Ciel we'd leave once you'd get here..."

"How won_-_-What!?" She said surprised, she sighed, and started to shake her head. She wondered what was going through your head when you said that, she was hoping you'd end up with Ciel. She saw you two as the perfect pair. "Oh sweet (f/n), don't worry..I'll...fix this.." She said already forming a plan...perhaps a good plan...

Later

"I have an announcement!~" Charlotte said happily. "Since Lord Ciel is going to Italy, I think I believe we should tag along, as your guides!"

You looked at her, and shook your head, was this her plan of getting your friendship with Ciel back on track? Or perhaps not, well it was worth a try to go along with the plan.. "Of course..."

Ciel looked at you, Charlotte, and then Sebastian, was this a worth a try to get his and yours' friendship back on track or what? "I guess we could go, it sounds...interesting..." He said finishing off with a sly smile.

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed! You can request scenarios too and please comment!_


End file.
